Never Let Me Go
by leahucifer
Summary: Dean and Cas reflect on their life together when they're brought to Death's doorstep. A terrible car accident rips one from the other. Rated Teen for angst and sadness. This is a story written by two people, each chapter being written by a different person in a different POV. Credit goes to Jillian Bilbrey for the idea and Cas' POV. Destiel.
1. Prologue

The man watched as the paramedics loaded the broken body onto the stretcher and into the waiting van. They were no longer hurrying but still exercising extreme care. The Impala was nearby, too wrecked to be salvaged. It was dark and the leaves danced with the wind to some unheard love song. The stars watched as the scene below unfolded. It started to rain slowly then all of a sudden it became heavy as if the sky was expressing its despair. Everyone and everything understood what had happened here tonight, a man had lost his life. The bystander hadn't lost just anyone. The body on the stretcher was his life, the reason he woke up every morning. He was the person who allowed him to be completely himself; he accepted and loved all his flaws. Of course he'd lost him before but never like this. This time just seemed so permanent. Of all the things Cas had witnessed Dean do, it was finally the ordinary that took his life.


	2. Chapter 1 - Dean

I caught myself staring at Cas as he finished scarfing down his meal. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing the ex-angel eat, though it's been a year since the falling. Thinking about that night, even though it was a while ago, brought back an ache in my chest that pie couldn't even cure.

Images of Cas' body, curled up and shaking on the ground appear in my mind.

* * *

My brother's voice is the only thing that brings me back to reality.

"What's happening?"

I can't even peel my eyes away from the sight in front of my eyes. "Angels." I continue to look at the hundreds of balls of fire descending from the sky. "They're falling."

It's a few minutes after the last angel crashes into Earth when I force myself up to find Cas.

Sam's already passed out from the pain beside me, and the only thing I can focus on right now is making sure Cas is alright. I start running to where he was standing before, but I can't see him anywhere. I continue running to where we saw the first angel crash into the lake, hoping he'd be there to investigate.

Before I even reach the shoreline, I see a lump on the ground, inches from the water.

"Cas." I whisper. Nothing. I say it a little louder. No response. "Castiel!" I yell, losing control. I can't even imagine what kind of state he's in right now, but my instinct tells me it borders on wild animal.

I approach the body as if I was walking up to an angry lion, about to snap at any moment. "Cas." I say again, almost soothingly.

My hand reaches down to touch his shoulder. Once I feel the trembling beneath my hand, I can't stop myself from bending down and pulling the former angel into my chest.

Castiel is in my lap, knees to his chest. His face is burrowed into my neck and both of his arms are gripping my back tightly. I have one of my arms wrapped around his back and the other in his tousled hair. I push his chest against me, trying my best to transfer his pain to myself.

I can feel him trying not to cry out in pain by the groans and sobs he releases onto my neck. My heart practically breaks and tears of my own are streaming down my face.

We sit there together for hours, refusing to part in fear of losing any more.

"I'll never let you go." I whisper repeatedly into his ear, a promise that I swore that night I'd never break. "I'll never let you go…"


	3. Chapter 2 - Dean

I shake off the unexpected flashback, attempting to return to the conversation I'm having with Cas.

"What're we supposed to bring to Sam's tonight again?" I can barely understand what he's saying through the food in his mouth. It's hard to contain the eminent smile. Cas' ill manners are endearing for a reason unbeknownst to me.

"Uh, well, I think it's our turn to get the movie and Sam and Amelia's turn to provide snacks and drinks."

"Do snacks include pie?" I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Sam said he'd get some, but…"

"Yeah. I doubt he forgot." We exchanged a look of doubt and I rolled my eyes. "I saw a bakery on our way into town. I'm sure we have time to stop."

I signal that we should get going and leave the money on the table. We walk out of the diner towards the impala.

Pie. The thought itself brings a small smile to my lips, along with another memory.

* * *

The rain on the roof of the cheap motel I'm staying in for the night only amps up my anxiety and nervousness. It's been 2 days since the fight, and that's all I've been able to think about ever since.

It was a stupid fight and I knew it. Ever since we quit hunting, Sam has been growing more and more distant. It was 2 nights ago when Sam finally announced he was going back to Amelia to start a normal life.

I was shocked and I didn't want our 8-year long road trip to end. I remember yelling about how we needed to stay together in case something came back, which I knew was a lie. We were both done hunting for good, and I knew that.

During my fit, it was Cas who put his hand on my shoulder and told me to calm down, that it wasn't a big deal because he'd still stay with me. My hand swatted his away before I knew what had happened.

"Don't." I spit out, glaring at Cas.

Cas surprisingly doesn't back away, but approaches me with both hands up in a protective stance.

"I'm not trying to get in the middle of this. But you both are done hunting and I see no reason for him to stay. Besides, I'll still be here." He adds a half smile at the end, trying to ease the tension.

I get up in Cas' face, our nose's practically touching. I know he isn't trying to start a fight, but I'm so angry right now and he's getting between me and Sam.

"Who said I'd want _you _instead of my brother, huh?" My brain knows that this is hurting him, but my whisky soaked mouth isn't listening.

Cas' eyes squint, obvious anger seeping into his features. He may not be an angel anymore, but there's still a great deal of power beneath those eyes.

"Who do _you _think you are Dean Winchester? After all I've done for you and Sam, after all I've _given _for you, this is how you dare speak to me?" He begins moving forwards, pushing me through the room. His hands are in my jacket, forcefully pushing me against the wall. "I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, and for what? _This?" _He practically spit the word in my face.

I tried to say something witty and rude to defend my pride, but was cut short.

"Just because I'm not an angel anymore doesn't mean I can't hurt you, Dean." He tries to prove his point by putting more pressure on my chest. This conversation had obviously changed from being about Sam to being about them.

"Ha. You wouldn't hurt me. You're too in _love_ with me." Fuck. Now I've done it.

I feel the plaster behind my head crack from the force Cas is putting on me now. "You arrogant asshole. If you just pulled your head out of your God damn ass for one second, you'd see that no one, _especially _not me, could love such a pitiful excuse of a man as you." The words hit me. _Hard._

You would've thought Cas was still an angel by how quickly he was out of that room.

"_Dude. _Not cool." Sam said, absolute disbelief and disappointment clear in his voice. He grabbed his jacket and suitcase and followed Cas out the door, leaving me alone to think about what I'd done.

_Shit. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I slide down the wall, my head falling into my hands.

* * *

I'm still pacing around the motel room, thinking about calling Cas and apologizing. I still can't believe I said what I said. It's been 2 sleepless nights and countless drinks later, and I still can't get it out of my mind.

I've picked up and hung up the phone to call him hundreds of times, but I have no idea what I'd say. It was obvious how I felt about Cas. Nothing's ever been said about it, but I've always just assumed he knew. I knew Cas had feelings for me, and for me to use that against him was just so _wrong. _God, what is _wrong_ with me?

All I want is Cas back. I want him to know how sorry I am. How I didn't mean anything I said. He needs to know how I feel. Oh, God. I ruined the one good thing in my life.

A knock at the door pulls me out of my thoughts. I stare, wide-eyed at it, unsure of whether I should answer it or not.

I gulp down my hesitation and approach the door, preparing myself for the probable giant, disapproving brother bound to barge in.

I open the door and my heart leaps out of my chest at the sight.

_Cas. _

It's Cas. He's standing on the porch, drenched in the rain. There's a soaked pie in his right hand, and a half smile topped with puppy dog eyes on his face.

He _came. _Before I know it, Cas is in my arms, forgotten pie on the ground. I pull him into the room, out of the rain, and shut the door. I can hardly believe he's actually here.

That night was the first time we made love.

I spent the rest of the night, wrapped up in tangled limbs and black locks of hair, whispering the promise of our love into my angel's ear.

"I'll never let you go."


	4. Chapter 3 - Cas

After Dean and I finished eating, we decided we should probably get on our way, considering we still had to pick up the pie and get to Sams' house on time. As we were walking out I noticed Deans demeanor change; he seemed more on edge. I looked around to see what could trigger the change and noticed a woman about my age staring at me. That's it, ever since the first time a woman showed interest in me, Deans been protective to say the least. I begin to remember the first time we had this issue..

* * *

"Cas?" I look up from my seat to see Dean looking at me. "Can I talk to you, y'know, outside?"

I follow Dean outside after excusing myself from the woman who took the seat across from me.

"Who is she?" Dean questions, a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"She asked if she could sit down and talk with me and I said sure. She seems pretty nice." I answered, not understanding where his sudden confusion came from.

"You know that she's probably into you right? Like not just as a friend, Cas." Dean countered, becoming more and more frustrated with every word.

"So? She's nice and she seems pretty interesting. I mean, since I'm not an angel anymore, I've got to start acting like you guys, right?" I asked, still not understanding where he was coming from.

"I guess so but she just doesn't seem like someone you would be interested in." Dean mentioned.

"I don't think you really get to make that call, after all, you talk to women all the time who don't seem like your type. I guess it's my turn." I told him, getting slightly defensive.

And that is when it all went downhill, Dean got defensive and we both got angry and it ended with Dean stalking off, probably heading back to the hotel. I knew he wasn't really mad at me and that this didn't really count as a fight, but I still didn't have any desire to speak with the woman who sat down across from me anymore, so I apologized and started to follow after Dean.

When I entered the hotel room an hour later Dean was already asleep in his bed. I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest for a few minutes before making my way to the chair that was sitting next to Deans bed. I watched him for a while longer before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. I whispered a quick sorry and headed off to my side of the room. What I didn't see was the way Dean's lips curled into a smile after I had walked away, because he wasn't in fact asleep.

* * *

Shaking off the memory I grab onto Deans arm and pull him quickly out of the door. Once we were safely outside the door, Dean grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss.

Pulling back slightly, he whispers, making it a point to place a small kiss on my lips in between each word, "I. Am. Never. Letting. You. Go. And if you think for one minute you can leave me for someone else, you are very sadly mistaken." I just smile and finish walking over to his impala parked in the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 4 - Cas

The car ride to the bakery was a pleasant one, we talked, and made jokes, and just genuinely enjoyed our time together. The ride didn't take long and soon we were pulling into the parking lot and making our way into the store. The bell above the door made a sharp dinging sound as we opened it, which caused the older woman sitting behind the counter to look up at us and smile.

"Hey there! My names Cathy, if you need anything just let me know!" she curved her mouth into another inviting smile and allowed us to look around for a bit.

I watched Dean as he carefully looked over each of the baked desserts, seriously considering each one as if his life depended on it. I smiled fondly at him and as if sensing that I was watching him he looked up at me and smiled back. I reached over and took his warm hand in my own and shifted my gaze back to the desserts in front of me, understanding that Dean was doing the same.

"How long have you two been together?" Cathy asked

The question caused me to sink back into my memories to remember the first time we exchanged "I Love You's."

* * *

Dean was sleeping in the large bed with me at the hotel we were staying at. It had been a long day and I didn't blame him for heading straight to bed when we got back; however, I couldn't sleep so I resigned myself to the fact that I was just going to have to lay in bed until Dean woke up or I finally cracked and fell asleep. At about 1:30 Dean started mumbling in his sleep. At first it had been funny and amusing to listen to. He periodically would say something pertaining to a TV show he had seen or a billboard he had remembered seeing around town that day. Sometime later in the night Dean muttered something that made my breath catch in my throat. At first I thought I hadn't heard him correctly but he repeated himself, this time louder.

"Love you, Cas." Dean moved his head so that whatever he said after that was muffled by the soft material of the pillow.

I stared at the back of his head for a few minutes before a wide smile broke out on my face. I pulled him closer against my chest, laid my head back on my pillow and fell asleep feeling happier than I had in awhile.

When I woke up, it took me a few moments to remember what had happened, but when I did I felt the same overwhelming happiness that I had the night before. I stayed in bed next to Dean running my fingers softly down the curve of his spine and back up again. When he began to stir, he flipped himself onto his back and opened one eye to look at me.

"G'mornin," he mumbled, his voice still thick from sleeping.

I smiled and leaned down to place my lips over his before whispering a soft I love you. Dean didn't miss a beat when saying it back. The only indication that we hadn't done this before being the wide smiles plastered on both our faces.

* * *

The memory faded and I looked up to see Dean looking flustered and stuttering, obviously trying to remember how long we had been together. I just squeezed his hand. I didn't expect him to remember. After all, our relationship had been complicated at the beginning. I released my hand from his to grab the box the woman was handing me, I smiled at her and thanked her.

"And to answer your question, about a year." I smirked and led Dean back out to the car.


	6. Chapter 5 - Dean

We walk out of the bakery, the bell above the door jingling. Cas and I get in the Impala and I look at my watch. 7:45. We still have a little more than an hour to get to Sam's for movie night.

The only thing we have left to do is pick up a movie. Last movie night, Amelia got to pick and we spent 2 hours watching a man and woman proclaim their love to each other. Cas was absolutely enthralled, while Sam and I found ourselves in the bar, pretending to get drinks for an hour.

I'm thinking about getting Fight Club or the Silence of the Lambs this week. It's been a while since we've watched a real thinker.

It's 8:00 when we pull into the movie store parking lot. Cas is already in the store before I even locked the doors. He loves when it's our pick.

I follow him into the store, preparing myself for finding Cas in the chick flick aisle. Again.

When I find the aisle empty, I wrinkle my brow in confusion. This is _always_ where he goes first. Maybe he's in the drama's or something, I think as I walk towards the back of the store.

A hand grabs my arm and yanks me into the "Adult Videos" section. The feeling of panic rising in my chest dissipates once I hear that deep chuckle behind me.

"Cas! What are you _doing?" _My attempt to sound serious is ruined by my laughing.

"Looking for a movie." Cas says between giggles. He motions towards the erotic movies. "For _later._"

My heart rate picked up with the emphasis put on "later." I notice Cas has already picked out a movie: Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I don't even care that it's another chick flick because this is so _hot. _

I point to one with two very buff men on the front, privates covered by the title.

Cas grabs it and looks at me, licking his lips purposely. The wink he adds at the end gets my blood boiling even more.

I tear away from the heated gaze to catch a woman's gaze from another aisle over. The disapproving glare she gives us sends redness all the way to the tips of my ears, taking me back to a similar situation.

* * *

It was this past May when the wedding invitation came in the mail. I knew it was only a matter of time until Sam and Amelia set a date, and by the gasp I heard from the kitchen, I knew the invitation must've come.

"_Dean!" _Cas called from the kitchen. We'd just moved in together in April, and we had one more box to unpack until we were officially done.

"Lemme guess, Cas. A wedding?" Cas had been dropping hints for a while now, ever since we moved in together. He's really been watching too many romance movies.

"Mm-hmm." He slumps down on the couch against me, reading the invitation over again. "This'll be fun to go to. I've never been to a wedding before." He leans his head back to look at me, dropping another hint.

I can't resist smiling. Cas doesn't know, but I bought a ring a couple of months ago and I've just been waiting for the right time to ask.

"Yeah, Cas, I know." I give him a warm smile and lean down to give him a kiss. "When is it again?"

"A couple weeks, so now's the perfect opportunity to get some clothes to wear."

"Uh, don't you think we have something around? We really don't need to get anything new." I mutter, already inwardly admitting defeat in this battle.

He pulls me up off the couch and towards the door, grabbing the keys. "Wrong."

We spent the next two hours at the local Bridal and Tux shop, trying on suit after suit. We eventually started having some fun by mixing and matching and layering. At one point we even got into a clothing fight, hiding behind sofas and shirt racks.

Our fun was interrupted by the annoyed store clerk telling us we need to leave. Cas and I ran out of the store and into the Impala, laughing the whole way home.

* * *

I wink at the woman glaring at me above the racks and grab Cas' hand, pulling him to the check out.

I don't think I've ever been this excited for movie night before. I grin as I get into the car, finally ready to head to Sam's.


	7. Chapter 6 - Cas

We were back in the car again. Dean had the radio turned up quiet enough that we could still hear the other speak but loud enough that it wasn't awkward when we sang along. The darkness was beginning to settle in for the night and the stars became visible in the sky. They were bright; the twinkle reminded me of the one Dean had in his eyes that day...

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Dean breathing next to me, just like every other morning. I carefully untangled my legs from his and flipped them over the side of the bed. I stumbled past the kitchen, pausing to flip the coffee maker on, before heading to sit at the counter to wait for it to be finished. The only sound I could hear was the gurgling of the coffee maker, so I was slightly startled when I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and a hand rest carefully on my hip. I looked up to see Dean with a smug look on his face, obviously noticing how I had jumped.

"I want to show you something today." Dean said nonchalantly as the coffee pot stopped burbling.

"Sounds good," I agreed while standing up to get a cup for my coffee.

In two hours we were walking on the sidewalk at a park Dean had taken us to. It was a sunny June day, the flowers had just begun to bloom and the sounds of children playing could be heard over the soft sound of trickling water in the fountain. We were talking and suddenly the conversation changed to Sam and Amelia. To my surprise, I hadn't been the one to initiate it this time. In the middle of a sentence, talking about how happy they were, I noticed that Dean was no longer walking next to me; he couldn't be more then few steps behind me, so I decided to turn around and wait for him to catch up.

When I turned around, my eyes grew wide. Dean was standing there, staring at me and fumbling with a small box in his hands. There was a small blush beginning to appear on his cheeks as he looked around the crowded park. He quickly moved his gaze to me, locking eyes as he slowly slid down onto one knee. He was visibly nervous but the twinkling in his eyes was still there.

He cleared his throat a few times, trying to get his voice ready for the prepared speech. I've seen enough movies to know where this was heading.

"Cas." He breathed out my name, a smile playing at his lips. "I, uh, I'm never really good at these kinds of things, y'know? But, how I feel about you…" His sentence trailed off, along with his eyes.

Dean took another deep breath and returned his glinting, green eyes back to mine. "I love you, Cas. More than I've ever loved anyone, and more than I'll ever love anyone. I couldn't imagine my life without you so…"

He pulled the velvet box from behind his back, stopping a second to rub his thumb over the soft fabric. The intensity of his gaze increased as he opened the box.

"Cas, will you marry me?" he asked, voice shaking slightly. Those words sent my heart out of my chest.

I kept a straight face for a few moments. How many times do I get the chance to see Dean Winchester this nervous? I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face only a few seconds later. I think he took that as a yes because he returned the sentiment before standing up to capture me in a smothering hug and a passionate kiss.

* * *

I smiled as the memory started to fade and returned my gaze back to Dean, grabbing his free hand with my own and settling back into my seat. I looked down at the dazzling ring on my finger, smiling inwardly to myself.

I was content.


	8. Chapter 7 - Both

We're about 15 minutes from Sam's and it's already pitch black outside. It's getting to that time of year when it gets dark really early.

I think about Christmas, and how it'll be the first Christmas Cas and I are together. Images of mistletoe and trimming the tree appear in my mind, and I can't help the small smile that forms on my mouth.

I peek at Cas who has his head pushed back into the headrest while he's singing Bon Jovi. His eyes are closed and he's getting so into the song.

_And I walk these streets! A loaded six string on my back. I play for keeps. _He points at me in between verses. _Cause I might not make it back. _

An amused laugh escapes my lips at the sight.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. And I'm wanted. Dead or alive. I'm a cowboy. _He throws his head back for emphasis. _I got the night on my side! I'm wanted. Dead or ali-_

The last verse was left hanging in the air by the sudden swerving of the car. There must've been a dead animal in the road because we were heading straight for the edge of the road.

I brake and try to grab at the wheel, realizing too late that we were already tumbling off the side.

The rolling stops with a loud cracking noise and a quick, sharp feeling of being crushed. My vision goes black as I slip away.

* * *

I open my eyes again and I'm looking at the accident. We'd tumbled down the steep hill and hit a tree. I must've crawled out of the car, and I suddenly remembered Cas.

"CAS! Oh no. No, no, no." I go to the passenger door and peek in, seeing Cas' unconscious body in the seat. I try to open the door but it won't budge. "Cas! Answer me!"

Something I said must've brought him to because he was gasping for air and grabbing at the empty space in front of him with his hands. He begins breathing heavily and shaking, on the verge of freaking out.

"Cas, Cas. It's ok. We're ok." I coo, trying to calm him down. Why was he freaking out? We were both fine.

"Oh my God. _Dean!" _What was he talking about? I'm _right _here. I follow his gaze and where he's clawing at.

No. _No. It can't be._

* * *

My eyes shoot open, making my vision go white. There's a throbbing in my head and an uncomfortable pressure on my legs. I look around and see smoke. Everywhere.

The Impala's on a 60 degree angle, leaning against a tree, with the passenger side in the air. I automatically look to my left to evaluate the damage. To check on Dean.

"Oh my God. _Dean!" _My mouth falls open as I take in the sight before me. Blood. Limbs. Metal. _Dean. _

"DEAN! DEAN! WAKE UP!" I remove his arm from my chest that stopped me from going through the windshield. I'm grabbing at him, trying to bring him back into consciousness. "C'mon baby, c'mon. Come back to me." I begin yelling and pulling.

* * *

I stare, wide-eyed at the sight. The sound of witnesses to the accident ring in my ears.

"Oh my God. Call an ambulance! Hurry!"

My body starts shaking just listening to Cas. He's losing it. I wasn't sure how long I was standing there, but I know it was long enough for ambulances to arrive. Sirens are blaring in the background and paramedics are running to the scene. Right past me.

I watch as they rip the doors open and ask Cas to get out of the car. He just throws himself over my body, screaming. "YOU PROMISED. YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU _PROMISED!" _

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to face the owner. The pale-faced reaper answers my unspoken question by nodding. I bite my lip and turn back to Cas. He's still screaming. A lump forms in my throat as I begin to fade away.

The last things I hear are Cas' screams and the distant blare of sirens.


	9. Chapter 8 - Cas

Before I was pulled out of the mangled car, I made sure to grab the gun Dean kept in his glove compartment for emergencies. I shoved it into my coat pocket where it would remain hidden until I needed it. The doctors already examined me and determined that I was fine, with just a few scratches and bruises. They said I was lucky. _Lucky_. Bastards. They released me when they finally got what was left of Dean out of the car. When they wouldn't let me in the ambulance to see what was going on, I put my ear against the door.

"Alright, I'll call it" was the only thing I heard. The only thing I needed to hear. I refrained from screaming. From collapsing onto the pavement. From just losing it. I refrained long enough to walk away from the scene.

I got to the edge of the woods. I got to the edge and turned around, taking it all in. My life, my love, gone. Just like that. My whole body was shaking. I reached my trembling hand into my coat pocket and pulled out the gun, checking the magazine to see that it was loaded, though I already knew that it was.

It was then when I started walking into the forest, nowhere in particular, just forward. Away. The gun in my hand was the only thing weighing me down. Without it, I suppose I'd just float away, being bound by nothing and no one. I've become as weightless and empty as the clouds above my head.

I'm not sure how long I walked, but when I looked around, I knew I was where I needed to be. There was a clearing of trees just large enough to look at the stars through. I walked to the middle and looked up, and I wish I would've seen a shooting star. A comet. _Something_. But there was nothing. Just the constellations and blackness.

I knelt down onto both knees, still looking up. A single tear dragged its way down my face, becoming part of the earth beneath me. I lifted my arm up, the arm carrying the gun, and rested the end of the barrel just below my chin.

"I'm coming, Dean." I whispered, keeping my eyes open and looking up as I pulled the trigger.

* * *

I reopen my eyes in another place. Another time. I'm surrounded my light and warmth, and I'm being greeted by an unknown silhouette.

I walk towards the man, readying myself for the entry to my old home.

"Brother." Gabriel greets me with a smile and an arm around the shoulder, leading me somewhere. "It's always good to see you. Even under these… circumstances."

I just nod, waiting for the reassurance that Dean is here, too.

Gabriel rolls his eyes playfully. "Oh alright. We can catch up later. All you wanna do is reunite with lover-boy." He points to the end of the path we're walking on at a shadowed figure.

Not one word comes from my lips before I'm bounding towards my heaven.

"Good to see you too!" Gabriel calls from behind me. My pace doesn't change, though, and I reach him a minute later.

His face is warm and lit up by the rays shining all around us. He tries to look disappointed, but a smile takes over and I'm in his arms.

"I-I thought I lost you." I breath out, on the verge of tears.

He grabs both sides of my face and makes me look him in the eye. "What have I _always _told you?"

I smile and pull him into another warm embrace, moving my mouth up to his ear and whispering, "I'll never let you go."


	10. Epilogue

It'd taken three days to find Castiel. He had walked 4 miles into the woods when he took his own life. Five days after the accident, the funeral was held.

Both bodies needed to be there, because as the living will said, if they were to die together, they would be put in the ground together. Because of the morbid gunshot wound and the mangled remains of Dean, the single casket was left closed.

Not many people showed. Not many people knew how significant the loss was. But it wasn't about the body count, not really.

Sam Winchester walked in, silencing the room of about 10 people. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, from the sleepless nights and tears shed. There were no flowers in his hands, but his fist was enclosed around a hidden object.

He walked up to the casket, a sob lodged in his throat. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. He opened the lid, having to see his brother and friend one last time.

A few tears escaped his eyes as he looked at what was left of his brother. You couldn't even tell it was him, and that was the worst part.

The men were holding hands.

Sam reached his hand up and wrapped the amulet around the men's clasped hands. "Jerks." He muttered, before closing the casket and leaving.

The deaths of Dean Winchester and Castiel will not make front pages of the newspaper. They will not be spoken of in day-to-day conversation. No. The story of Dean and Castiel will be told in the darkest hours of the night. The story of a man who was afraid to love and an angel who never knew he could.

I believe it's what you would call a tragedy, from the human perspective.

_Fin _


End file.
